To get to school each morning, Gabriela takes a train 17.47 miles and a bike 9.96 miles. How many miles is Gabriela's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Gabriela travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on bike = total distance. ${1}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ Gabriela travels 27.43 miles in total.